1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a communication transmitting module provided in a network connector, and especially to a structure that can easily and firmly assemble a rigid light pipe with the communication transmitting module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The structure of an RJ-45 often used presently has one or a plurality of communication transmitting modules installed in a shielding housing. Each communication transmitting module is provided with an insulation base with communication pins arranged on its front surface, and with a wave filtering coil therein for getting functions of wave filtering and separating abnormal voltage. When in assembling, the communication pins of the communication transmitting module are inserted into a socket seat provided in the shielding housing of a connector; the front surface of the socket seat can be inserted therein with a plug of a communication network line for data transmitting.
In order to show the working state of the connector, the connector generally is provided on its front surface with a plurality of indicating lamps, normally LEDs, lightening and extinguishing of the indicating lamps can show the state of working. However, by virtue that connecting pins of the LED indicating lamps were inconvenient for being arranged in the connector, rigid light pipes was developed for the convenience of designing the interior structure of the entire connector.
By the fact that a conventional rigid light pipe is of a structure bent for 90 degree to be in the shape of “L”, it is assembled on the top and the rear side of a communication transmitting module. However because of its structural designing problem, assembling of the rigid light pipes becomes very cumbersome, and sometimes glue is required to help fixing, and improvement is needed.